Makisha Selby
|latest = }} Makisha Selby is a former Tackles waitress and a victim of serial rapist Doctor Bill Landon. History Makisha began working as a waitress at Craig Curtis' Tackles restaurant in Las Vegas where, due to the stresses of her job, she got addicted to drugs to deal with what she went through. Craig eventually sets it up so that Makisha can see Doctor Bill Landon's motivational speech, which effects Makisha greatly due to seeing all the people who have had their lives changed by The Landon Method. After the seminar, Makisha is visited by Landon himself who asks about her state of mind, leading Makisha to tell Landon how she is just trying to take it all in. Landon then drugs Makisha, ties her up, gags her and rapes her, telling Makisha "trust me" the entire time. Immediately after the rape, Makisha takes a taxi to the Las Vegas Metro Police's Downtown Area Command to report her rape. However, Makisha is so out of it at this point that she's practically incoherent and the police don't believe her about the rape. After seeing how stoned she is and the "pharmacy" of illegal drugs in her purse, Makisha is arrested on felony drug possession charges. During her time in custody, her family shuts off her cell phone and Bonnie Pearl visits Makisha in prison about her rape due to the case she is attempting to build against Landon. In Bonnie's notes, Makisha becomes known as Las Vegas/Atlanta. After accessing Bonnie's information on the rape victims she located, the Major Crimes Division finds Makisha's name. However, Makisha's cell phone was a part of her family plan and her family cut her off when she was arrested, preventing the detectives from initially finding a way to contact her. Eventually, they are contacted by Detective Linda Chavez of the LVMP's Sex Crimes Unit who was contacted by Detective Julio Sanchez for help in locating Makisha. Linda reveals that Makisha has been locked up for "sixty plus days" on felony drug possession charges. Though she refuses to drop the charges unless Makisha is proven to have something worthwhile to say, Linda agrees to fly Makisha to Los Angeles when Assistant Chief Mason promises to pay for the trip. Makisha is brought into the Major Crimes interrogation room where Julio and Detective Amy Sykes question Makisha about her rape. Though Makisha acknowledges the rape and knowing the rapist's name, she hates the police for the way she was treated by the LVMP and has a hard time trusting the detectives. As a result, she demands a lawyer before she speaks about the rape, causing Commander Sharon Raydor to have a public defender called for Makisha. Defended by Roland Jennings, Makisha demands that all charges against her be dropped before she will discuss the rape. After speaking with her superiors, Linda brings an offer to drop the charges if Makisha's identification holds up in court, but Makisha and Roland refuse the offer, making it clear that the charges have to be dropped first. Though at the moment Makisha's testimony will be a "he said, she said" situation, the detectives hope that it will help confirm the California part of the crime so they can solve Bonnie Pearl's murder. Finally, Linda reluctantly agrees to drop the charges against Makisha immediately. After the charges are dropped, Makisha is reluctant to name her rapist as she feels that with his money, he will be able to get away with his actions. Roland reassures Makisha that her rapist can't get away with his actions due to his two murders as well. After Sykes shows her a picture of Vanessa Blaine's dead body, Makisha is shocked that Landon raped and murdered someone else. Finally, when Sykes suggests that Craig Curtis was her rapist, Makisha finally starts talking and admits that Craig didn't rape her, he just set her up. Makisha explains the events leading up to the rape and how it was Doctor Bill Landon, not Craig Curtis as the LAPD had believed. Following Makisha's interview, the detectives determine that Craig groomed the waitresses to be victims for Landon. However, Makisha's story only presents a circumstantial case and when interviewed, Landon claims that he had consensual sex with Makisha and that he did not tie her up and gag her. Based on Makisha's identification of Landon as her rapist, Sharon makes a press release that they have arrested Doctor Bill Landon for rape. Thanks to Makisha's identification of Landon, the LAPD learns of fourteen different victims across twelve states, all raped by Landon after one of his seminars. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 6 * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 6